Sparker03
Hello. I am the founder of this splendid wiki. If you need anything, post your problem in the comments or contact an sysop/breaucat or basically anybody who holds up this wiki. A good person to contact might be this guy. '' Sparker03 is a humanoid that is availble in Scribblenauts: The Sparker03 Edition. He has been known to spawn Winged Fridges riding Giant Aquatic Telekinetic Jeremiahs holding Offended Pretty Handheld Houses He is known to be the strongest NPC in Scribblenauts history (Aside from death), being able to kill almost EVERYTHING in 1 hit, even Nathan Hernandez. (The only exceptions being anything invincible, God and Death.) Trivia *When spawned with the synonym Your Overlord, he can kill LITERALLY ANYTHING in one hit, even invincible objects and Maxwell on the title screen. *The synonym 9001 is a reference to an overused internet meme from Dragon Ball Z called "Over 9000". *The synonym James joked with Jigglypuff while Jane jumped on jelly is a refrence to nothing. :3 *If you give Sparker03 Bacon glued to a School Bus, he will breakdance and then do the Starite Dance then do a front flip then attack the nearest object and give them the adjective "Stupid" then transform into a Hungry Green Nuke that is going off that explodes everything. *If you force it to attack an Armed Telekinetic Stupid Dragonlike Zombie it will run up to you, magically spawn a Big Smart Ball and throw it at you. *If you make it eat a Blue Apple with Epic Glue on it, first it will eat the apple, then the glue, then the nearest object (explodes if there are no more objects), then Maxwell, then the floor, then the background, then your DS, then you, then your best friend, then the house, then the country, then the world, then all the stars, then all the planets, then the universe and we will live in a land of nothing. *If you make it ride a Crying Yellow Evil Firebreathing Tow Truck it will automatically jump off, make a big hole in the ground (With a Stupid Brown Hat at the bottom), and push you in. *If you spawn a Black Hole near it, it will explode. *If you attack it with a Scribblenautical Smart Kunai, you will randomly feel tired. **But if you attack it with a Scribblenautical '''Dumb' Kunai, it will come out of your DS and eat you. ...And my User Page is pretty much an article. So what? Say "Articles of users for shmarticles of shmusers" on the comments if you want your User Page to be an article. Arr! Ahoy me matey! Davy Jone's Locker! Land ho! Merry Chris- wait that's Santa Claus. Ho ho- no that's still Santa Claus. Okay, how about- (click the video) NOW FOR THE POLLS! Duh? Duh! Duh... Duh. Nonom? Nonom, nom. Nonom! Nonom. Ratatat tat? Ratatat tat! Ratatat tat? Ratatat tat. ...So they don't make sense. So what? ... ... ... SO WE GOTTA GROVE, (GROVE!) THE NIGHT AWAY! SAID WE GOTTA GROVE, (GROVE!) THE NIGHT AWAY! WE JUST GOTTA GROVE, (GROVE!) THE NIGHT AWAY- AY AY AY AY AY- *CD breaks* Darnit! That was my favorite song! And the above song isn't real. So? Alright. Whatever you want. DDOODODOOODODODODO That was a song. Moar random wuzzupgoodyougotoabighousefullofnom S o What